Nothing Left
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Ranger appears at Stephanie's bed side one night. But for what reason? One shot. Third person POV.


Summary: Ranger appears at Stephanie's bed side one night. But for what reason? One shot. Third person POV.

Second Janet Evanovich Story.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Nothing Left**_

* * *

The night was cold and dreary in Trenton and the moon was blocked out by the clouds as they rumbled and roared with anger. Tucked neatly under her covers, curled up into a small ball was Stephanie Plum. Her brown hair, though tousled, was still curly and her face was buried in her pillow, deep in sleep.

_"You can't have everything."_

Stephanie's body jerked.

_"So you're asking me to choose?!"_

_"No, I'm asking you to think."_

She groaned in her sleep and shook her head.

_"I'm not going to wait for you, Stephanie and I'm not looking back."_

NO! Stephanie came alive, sitting up and gasping heavily, her face breaking out in a cold sweat. She lookd around in the darkness of her room and smiled shakily. It had only been a dream, she thought laughing at herself, it had only been a dream. A very vivid dream about a man she shouldn't be dreaming about. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes.

The thing that scared her most was what had happened. She opened her eyes, preparing to get up and pad into the kitchen but stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened as another flash of lighting brightened the room, outlining the dark figure standing before her.

Her basic instinct was to scream and knee the guy in the groin and she would have if the person hadn't muttered one word.

"Babe."

Stephanie visibly relaxed and sighed, clicking on the lamp by her bed side. The room was illuminated in light and Carlos Manoso stood standing, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in all black. Black shirt, black Windbreaker, black cargo pants tucked into black work boots. Stephanie tightened the sheets around herself, feeling self conscious in her tank top and shorts.

"Don't you ever try knocking?" She asked tiredly.

His mouth twitched and she knew that that was equivalent to a smile for him. "I probably would have if I had known I'd have to watch you toss and turn like that."

Stephanie looked downwards at her bed covers and started to tinker with it. "It was just a bad dream."

"Seemed like a nightmare." Ranger pulled up a chair and straddled it backwards. Even while sitting, he was still a good two feet taller then her. "Care to explain what it was about?"

She furrowed her eyes brows and slowly looked up at him. Ranger wasn't the talkative type. And he usually never asked for any kind of explanation from her. "No I don't. So why have you suddenly popped up in my room..._again_?"

He sat silent for a bit, staring into her brown ones with his black. "I'm going to Florida." There was silence and nothing could be head but the storm raging outside. She furrowed her eyebrows and waited for more but nothing came.

"When are you coming back?"

He didn't say anything.

"Ranger?"

He turned away to look out the window and blew out a barely audible sigh. "I'm not." It took Stephanie a while to comprehend what he was saying.

"You're _moving_ to Florida?"

Ranger nodded.

_Was he serious!?_ "So you're packing up and whisking away huh!? Just like that!?" Her voice was angered and her eyes were narrowed.

"I'm already packed. My plane is coming in a few hours."

He was actually serious about this, Stephanie thought as her heart dropped, he was actually leaving. "Why?" It was all she could get out. But Ranger refused to answer. Instead, he just stood up and turned his back on her. "So you just came to say goodbye?" Her voice had betrayed her and stated to waver. "Damn it Ranger, you can't do this."

"Why can't I?" His voice was so cold. So detached.

"At least tell me why." She pleaded.

There was a pause and thunder rumbled in the distance. "There's nothing for me here."

"How can you say that!?" Stephanie bounded to her feet, walking around to stand before him. "What about..." She trailed off and looked down biting her lip.

"What about you?" Ranger said. "Steph, you can't have everything."

Stephanie froze suddenly and her eyes widened. Was it her or was she experiencing Deja Vu!? It was her dream coming to life! She rubbed at her face as her eyes burned. No, it was a nightmare relived. She sniffed and closed her eyes and repeated the words. "So you're asking me to chose?" Her voice was a whisper.

"No I'm asking you to think."

The possibility that she had actually dreamed of this moment in the future made her shiver. She suddenly felt his strong hands wrap around her and press her to his chest. Tears ran down her eyes as he cradled her. She curled her fingers around his jacket and looked up into his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. When it didn't come, she opened her mouth. "You're not going to wait for me are you?"

His mouth tipped up slightly in a light smile. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and then stepped away and turned around and started to walk away.

"Ranger wait, I love you!"

He paused and she saw him clench his fist, his back still to her. There was a moment of silence while they both stood in what seemed like suspended animation. He shook his head and sighed. "Do you?" His words were barely above a whisper but she heard him perfectly. She wanted to leap and run after him and have him hold her again. She wanted to kiss and have his warmth. Yet she stayed in place, knowing that he wanted her to himself and that wasn't something she was ready for. After a moment of silence, she heard him laugh mirthlessly. "I thought so."

Then he kept on walking. Stephanie felt her more tears fall down her face and made no attempt to wipe at them. Watching as he walked away. Out of her reach. Away from her love. Right out of her life. He made it to the door, opened it and was gone.

And he never looked back.

* * *

Kinda sad huh? Yeah, I know. I was thinking of making a follow up fic since I'm a sucker for happy endings. Hm, I'll think about it.

Thanks for reading. Review. And Peace.


End file.
